Everyone needs a bit of cheesiness
by Alicia Mirza
Summary: Life is hard after the war ended. Laughter and love is still overcasted by sobbing and sorrow. A sappy Muggle double date is exactly what Ginny, Harry, Hermione and Ron needs, because everyone needs a bit of cheesiness sometimes. [Harry/Ginny] [Hermione/Ron] [fluffy one-shot]


**Quidditch Leage Competition - Season 2**

Team: Bellycastle Bats

Position: Chaser 1 (killing curse)

Wordcount: 1499 words

Bonus prompts: 9. (picture) /preview/909-31-2650/Broken-Window; 12. (word count) exactly 1499 words; 14. (word) demon

* * *

**Everyone needs a bit of cheesiness**

"A double date, seriously Gin?" Hermione asked her friend, who shrugged with a grin on her face.

"Come on, Hermione. Don't tell me that you have never dreamt of going on a double date. It's such a girly thing," Ginny stated and the brunette looked at her like she was crazy.

"And that's the exact reason why I never wanted to go on a double date. Plus, can you imagine Ron watching you and Harry being couple-y?" Hermione raised her eyebrows, but Ginny just shook her head.

"Well, we are watching a movie in the cinema thingy you always mention. You said that it's dark, right? By the way couple-y isn't a word." The older witch rolled her eyes.

"Are you sure that you are not under the influence of a curse? What have you done to Ginny Weasley?" Hermione teased, and the redhead blushed.

"Well, we all need a bit of cheesiness sometimes," Ginny stated solemnly, and Hermione smiled.

"Okay, but no chick flick. I'm not in the mood of that." Ginny pretended to vomit.

"No, that's not for us," she agreed.

When Harry and Ron were informed of the idea they looked at their girlfriends like Hermione looked at Ginny first: they have lost their minds.

"Come on, a night out. What's wrong with that?" Ginny asked with a pout, which surprised Harry even more than the idea of going to the cinema together with Ron and Hermione.

"I won't watch you two being kissy-kissy," Ron stated, but gave in when his girlfriend explained to him that he didn't have to _see_ it. In the end they decided that they would go on Friday night.

"You were right, Gin. I actually look forward to this. We never even were on a real date with Ron before. It's just; I like how Muggle this whole thing is. We dress up, and go to the cinema with our boyfriends. It's exactly what we should do in our age. It's so... normal. I love the feeling," Hermione said on Friday afternoon. She was sitting on Ginny's bed, while the other girl tried to find a Muggle dress she could wear.

"Yeah, I know what you mean. I find it so strange, but amazing at the same time that my biggest problem is which dress to choose. By the way, which is better, the red or the blue?" Ginny asked as she turned towards her best friend. Hermione made a face, because she was far from an expert.

"The blue, I guess. Your hair is too fiery orange, red isn't your colour," she decided eventually. Ginny just nodded before putting on the chosen piece of clothing. They have left the room together, waiting for the boys.

The boys entered the room, both of them wearing shirts, which nearly made Hermione and Ginny laugh. Not to mention that flowers appeared in their hands which they have given to their girlfriends.

"You do realize that we are not fun of these things?" Hermione question Harry and Ron, and a frown appeared on her boyfriend's face.

"You mean that you don't like flowers? I'm sorry, Mione, I didn't know that." The other three started laughing, and Hermione leaned closer to Ron with a teasing smile on her face, like she was going to tell him a secret.

"I meant these girly things," she said, and Ron blushed.

"So, you like flowers," he muttered and Hermione nodded with a smile.

"I love them. Thanks, Ron."

"Let's go, we don't want to be late," Ginny said with a glint of excitement in her eyes. Harry looked at her with a questioning expression.

"Gin, we are far from late. It's not like we can't be here literally in a second," he pointed out, and his girlfriend shrugged.

"Sorry, this whole Muggle thing. For a moment, I guess I even forgot what we are capable of," she said simply.

"So, what's this cinema thing once again? It's like that telly thing, right? It's just bigger?" he asked eagerly, and Hermione started explaining it again for her boyfriend. Harry and Ginny didn't pay attention to the other couple.

"Poor Ron. He really shouldn't have asked that," Ginny told her boyfriend, who nodded. They both knew that when Hermione started explaining something, it was nearly impossible to shut her up.

"Should we save him?" Harry asked.

"Nah, Hermione isn't a demon. She won't kill Ron. Plus, he kind of deserves it. We should let him suffer a bit more, as you have said, we are in time," she said, and instead of ending Hermione's speech, the pair decided that a bit of time alone is better.

"Hermione," Ron interrupted his girlfriend, who was talking about how they make movies at the moment.

"And the director..." she said again, not caring about being interrupted. Ron leaned closer, and captured her mouth with his own, making her unable to speak.

"Thanks Merlin," Ron said after they parted.

"Where was I?" Hermione asked, and Ron grinned.

"We should go, you know," he said, and she nodded softly.

"Sure," she muttered, and she took her hand. They found Ginny and Harry making out, which made Ron mad. He became red, before his own girlfriend kissed him.

"Calm down, Ron. It's a date, a Muggle one. They always make out during these things. It's a tradition," she said, and winked at Ginny who had a grin on her face. Only Harry seemed freaked out by Ron's reaction.

"Really?" the redhead asked in awe, and Hermione nodded solemnly.

"Then shouldn't we do the same?" he asked, and his girlfriend smacked him.

"During the movie," she mouthed to him, and he seemed to accept that. The four of them Apparated to a dark alley right behind the cinema.

"I will get the tickets. Harry, you get popcorn and something to drink with these two. Try to stop them, before they spill our secrets," Hermione told her friend who nodded. He looked at the two redheads whose eyes were wide. He sighed, knowing that it wasn't going to be easy; two pure-bloods in a Muggle cinema ought to cause some trouble.

The four of them ended up in their places without trouble, which surprised Harry and Hermione more than everything else. It seemed that Ron and Ginny were so much in awe, that they couldn't even ask questions.

"So, we drink some Muggle drink called Cola, eat popcorn and watch that screen-thingy? And occasionally when it's not that exciting we make out?" Ginny asked Hermione, who was on her one side (Harry was on the other), so Harry and Ron were as far from each other as possible.

"That's pretty much the idea," Hermione said with a smile, though Ginny couldn't see that. "Though, you have left out that sometimes you have to pretend to be scared and snuggle to Harry."

"I like the idea," Ginny stated. "Muggles deserve much more respect."

None of them wanted to watch some romantic comedy, so they have chosen a fantasy action movie, something about witches and wizards, mainly because they wanted to have a good laugh.

"This is actually not half bad," Ginny said to Harry.

"The date or the film?" he questioned her, and he put his arm around her. She put her head on his shoulder.

"Both. I mean that wizard is actually even a lot like Dumbledore," she pointed forward and he chuckled softly.

"That's because a Muggle-born wizard is behind this film. I heard about him, he is British, but he fled before the war started," Hermione piped in.

"Aren't they afraid that someone is going to take this film seriously?" Ron turned towards Hermione, who pecked him, which surprised the wizard so much, that he dropped popcorn. She chuckled, which made him blush. He thanked Merlin that it was too dark to see how red he was.

"This is a film, Ron. Muggles watch these for entertainment only, they don't believe in them," she told him easily. He nodded, and then he cupped her face. He leaned closer, closing the space between them. However, before he could kiss her there was a loud noise, and they both turned towards the screen.

A window was broken by a powerful spell with green light.

"Abracadabra!" the character in the film shouted again, and the four teens didn't even flinch, even though they have just seen the killing curse. The spell once again hit the window, because the person that was supposed to be killed avoided it.

"Abracadabra?"

Hermione thought that whenever she would ever see anything like that green light she would freak out. However, in the cinema so close to Ron while watching a film it was easy to forget what that spell could do.

"Are you okay?" Harry asked Ginny softly, who nodded.

"You are here. How could I be not okay?" she questioned and she kissed him lightly, before she threw popcorn at him. A wide smile appeared on his face.

"I love you, Gin."


End file.
